Encampment Position
You can assign slavers and slaves to perform certain duties within your camp. Slaver Positions Second-in-Command: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver only) (Special: May go on Assignments) Preferable trait - Leader (Lea) ---- Bed Warmer: (Maximum: 2) (Slaver or Slave) Preferable traits - Bimbo (Bim), Submissive (Sub), Slutty (Slt), Sex Addict (Sex), Weak (Wea) Undesirable traits Dominant (Dom), Hypnotic (Hyp), Seductive (Sed), Strong (Str) ---- Spiritual Leader: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver only) (Special: May go on Assignments) Preferable traits - Leader (Lea), Faith: The Frozen Queen/The Light/The Goddess Shallya/The Blinded Lady (F: Any), Spiritual (Spi), Depraved (Usc+) ---- Emissary: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver only) Preferable traits - Loner (Lon), Fleet (Flt), Flying (Fly), Seductive (Sed), Persuasive (Per), Cunning (Cun), Tactful (Tac) ---- Cook: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver or Slave) Preferable trait: - Crafter: Culinary (C:Cu) While your slavers can keep themselves fed a proper cook can help you use supplies more effectively and raise morale. It does help if the slave you choose actually has the skill for it, but maybe they can always learn as they go... ---- Brewer: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver or Slave) Preferable trait - Crafter: Brewing (C:Br) Having a decent supply of booze around can help keep everyone happy, though hopefully your slavers won't over indulge and this will cost in terms of supplies. ---- Quartermaster: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver only) Preferable traits - Perceptive (Pcp), Terrifying (Ter), Cunning (Cun) Undesirable traits - Thug (Thu), Bimbo (Bim) Mixed traits - Greedy (Gre) ---- Master-of-Coin: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver only) Preferable traits - Cunning (Cun), Logical (Lgl), Educated (Edu) Undesirable traits - Thug (Thu), Bimbo (Bim) Mixed traits - Greedy (Gre) ---- Smith: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver or Slave) Preferable traits - Crafter: Metalworking (C:Me), Creative (Cre), Slutty (Slt)/Reserved (Rvd) Seamstress: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver or Slave) Preferable traits - Crafter: Apparel (C:Ap), Creative (Cre), Slutty (Slt)/Reserved (Rvd) Will maintain and improve the equipment of your slavers increasing their effectiveness out on some assignments. They will also create unique items which can either be worn, assigned to a slaver or slave, or sold. ---- Alchemist: (Maximum: 1) (Slaver only) Mandatory trait - Alchemy (Alc) ---- Camp Bitch: (Maximum: 6) (Slaver or Slave) Preferable traits - Bimbo (Bim), Weak (Wea), Submissive (Sub), Sex Addict (Sex) ---- Guard Duty: (Maximum: 6) (Slaver only) Preferable traits - Follower (Fol), Strong (Str), Brutal (Bru), Perceptive (Pcp), Reserved (Rvd), Trainer (Trn) Undesirable traits - Slutty (Slt), Leader (Lea), Sadist (Sdt), Sympathetic (Sym), Unruly (Unr) Every encampment needs the lowest of the low to do what they can to keep morale up, generally tidy up (Fancy maid outfit while doing so preferred) and do the jobs that no one else wants to. Slave Positions Head Slave: A position of trust raising one slave up above the others by giving them some responsibilities in exchange for preferential treatment. May help prevent your lowest condition slaves being used as much, will help with the condition and willpower of your other slaves, though will have far more chances to escape while lowering the chance for others. Bed Warmer: Running a slaving encampment should come with some perks so surely having someone or indeed two to comfort you from the heavy burden of leadership couldn't possibly go wrong. Slaves assigned to this role are exclusively for your use, but requires you to have at least one guard to keep them unmolested by the rest of the encampment. Cook: While your slavers can keep themselves fed a proper cook can help you use supplies more effectively and raise morale. It does help if the slave you choose actually has the skill for it, but maybe they can always learn as they go... Brewer: Having a decent supply of booze around can help keep everyone happy, though hopefully your slavers won't over indulge and this will cost in terms of supplies. Smith: Will maintain and improve the equipment of your slavers increasing their effectiveness out on some assignments. They will also create unique items which can either be worn, assigned to a slaver or slave, or sold. Seamstress: The legit kind, not the other sort. Will keep your slavers looking at their best and increasing their effectiveness out on some assignments. They will also create unique items which can either be worn, assigned to a slaver or slave, or sold. Camp Bitch: Every encampment needs the lowest of the low to do what they can to keep morale up, generally tidy up (Fancy maid outfit while doing so preferred) and do the jobs that no one else wants to.